Let's Get It Started
Let's Get It Started '''is a song originally sung by Black Eyed Peas. It is covered by Natasha West with Musical Ambition in Just Getting Started. Lyrics '''Natasha: Let's Get It Started, in here... Musical Ambition:And the base keep runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and... Natasha:In this context, there's no disrespect, so, when I bust my rhyme, you break your necks. We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect collect the rhythm effect. Obstacles are inefficient, follow your intuition, free your inner soul and break away from tradition. Natasha:Cause when we beat out, girl it's pulling without. You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out. Burn it till it's burned out. Turn it till it's turned out. Act up from north, west, east, south. Natasha and Musical Ambition:Everybody, everybody, let's get into it. Get stupid. Get it started, get it started, get it started. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Yeah. Natasha with Musical Ambition:Lose control, of body and soul. Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow. Don't get ahead, just jump into it. You all hear about it, the Peas'll do it. Get stutted, get stupid. You'll want me body people will walk you through it. Step by step, like an infant new kid. Inch by inch with the new solution. Transmit hits, with no delusion. The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'. Natasha with Musical Ambition:Everybody, everybody, let's get into it. Get stupid. Get it started, get it started, get it started. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Yeah. Natasha:Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and running runnin' and... Musical Ambition:C'mon y'all, lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow! Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya... Natasha:Let's get ill, that's the deal. At the gate, we'll bring the bud top drill. (Just) Lose your mind this is the time, You all test this drill, Just and bang your spine. (Just) Bob your head like me APL de, up inside your club or in your Bentley. Get messy, loud and sick. You all mount past slow mo in another head trip. (So) Come then now do not correct it, let's get ignant let's get hectic. Natasha with Musical Ambition:Everybody, everybody, let's get into it. Get stupid. (Come on) Get it started (come one), get it started (yeah), get it started. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started (woah, woah, woah) in here. Yeah. Musical Ambition: Lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow! Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya... Natasha:Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin' Video # Category:Songs sung by Musical Ambition Category:Songs sung by Natasha West